scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Malwatt
Malwatt is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. It appears to be a stronger relative of Ampaff, and Gregory & co. encounter these enemies at Devil's Gorge. Physical Appearance Malwatts are the same in appearance as Ampaffs, but with some minor differences. They are green in color, have slink, black eyes, and white hook-like lockplates. Origin Of Name Malwatt's name comes from "malware", a software used by attackers to damage or disrupt computer systems, and "watt", (also known as joule) a derived unit of power in the International System of Units (SI). Development Malwatt was based off an unused green Orb User (Gregory calls it Plasma) from the Mario game, Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars, and the site, The Cutting Room Floor. Attacks Malwatt mainly attacks Gregory & co. by ramming. They also do more special attacks, such as Leaf Blast, Thunderbolt, Super Drain, Zap Ball, Trapper, and Dizzy Spell. Leaf Blast creates a leaf emanating with energy, then fires it at the target. This can however, lower a foe's Attack power by one level. Thunderbolt drops a lighting bolt on the foe to deal damage. It also may leave its target paralyzed. Super Drain is a stronger move of Drain, which drains the foe's HP with more damage and adds it to the user's HP. The user's HP recovered depends on the damage. Zap Ball fires a ball of electricity. This attack may also cause the Paralyzed status. Trapper is a status effect move that prevents foes from escaping battles. Dizzy Spell is another status effect move that enchants the foe under a dizzy spell, causing the Dizzy status. Malwatt is somewhat an easy foe, but at the same time, also hard to defeat. He has tricks that can surely put Gregory & co. on their feet. He also tends to use electric moves more often, mostly because of his name being malware, a type of virus on a computer. His Special Attack and Special Defense is extremely high, making him a tough foe to beat. However, he lacks in Attack and Defense, as well as Speed, but makes up for it in his HP. Attacking Malwatt by using physical attacks is the best solution to defeating him. He is pretty strong against electric and grass moves, as well as avoiding ground moves, but weak against fire. Using Fire, Emberette, Wolfember, or Wolfette's fire attacks would be the best choice to beat him. Ampaff and Malwatt has another relative who is stronger than them, and he is called Orion, a blue magical staff creature that Gregory & co. will encounter in Wolfember's Castle. Yu-Vee, the strongest relative out of the three, is a character that Gregory & co. will only encounter and battle at the Challenge Tower. Malwatt is also fought at the Challenge Tower, only his class is a Low Level. Trivia *Their Mind Thought can somewhat relate them to being malware, for they have the ability to hack into one's mind. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Magical Staff Creatures Category:Challenge Tower Enemies